the_andrew_carr_llc_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Carr, LLC - Season 2018
The fifth season of the YouTube channel Andrew Carr, LLC began on January 4, 2018 and was completed on December 30, 2018, with 42 videos being produced. There was actually 43 videos, but the 43rd video is unlisted. # "Andrew Carr, LLC in 2018 (Update Video)" # "The Plush Movie Uncensored - Trailer (18+)" # "Drill Sergeant Mason At War! (Mission 1) - Bunker" # "Andrew's Candy Reviews - Chupa Chups" # "Exploring Weird and Exotic Fruits and Vegetables - Baby Bok Choy" # "Exploring Weird and Exotic Fruits and Vegetables - Celery Root" # "Andrew's Soda Reviews - Mtn. Dew Ice" # "Q&A Saturday with Andrew - Episode 12" # "Meet Professor Crazoni" # "How to Break a Jawbreaker 101 with Hector Grundy - Episode 1" # "How to Break a Jawbreaker 101 with Hector Grundy - Episode 2" # "How to Break a Jawbreaker 101 with Hector Grundy - Episode 3" # " 'Jabberwocky' by Lewis Carroll - as told by Andrew Carr" # "01100101 00001101 00001010" (This was the beginning of an April Fool's story line revolved around hacking, but Andrew was actually hacked on Facebook, resulting in Andrew calling the whole thing off.) # "Q&A Saturday with Andrew - Episode 13" # "WEEPING ANGEL JUMPSCARE PRANK!!" # "When William Was a Dodgeball Coach (18+)" # "Mason Fails: TV Show Edition" # "Operation Q&A with Drill Sergeant Mason" # "SharkBearaGator Studios - Trailer (18+)" # "Fear and Loathing in Denver (18+)" # "Messing with Booboo" # "Mason Fails: Superhero Edition (Part 1 - Marvel Comics)" # "Memory Lane" # "How to Make a Sherbet 101 with Hector Grundy - Episode 1" # "Q&A Saturday with Andrew - Episode 14" # "How to Make a Sherbet 101 with Hector Grundy - Episode 2" # "The Series of Cued Speech with Mackenzie Tucker (Episode 2) - Vowels" # "How to Make a Sherbet 101 with Hector Grundy - Episode 3" # "Andrew & William's Choose-Your-Owniverse - Channel Trailer" # "12 Days of Andsmas 2018 - Day 1: Andrew & William Break a Jawbreaker (18+)" # "12 Days of Andsmas 2018 - Day 2: Dancing Aliens and Raining Dwarves (18+)" # "12 Days of Andsmas 2018 - Day 3: Who's in William's House" # "12 Days of Andsmas 2018 - Day 4: William in The Dark Knight" # "12 Days of Andsmas 2018 - Day 5: William Tries Apple Zotz" # "12 Days of Andsmas 2018 - Day 6: William Goes to Hell Trailer" # "12 Days of Andsmas 2018 - Day 7: Let It Snow Cover" # "12 Days of Andsmas 2018 - Day 8: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Cover" # "12 Days of Andsmas 2018 - Day 9: Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer Cover" # "12 Days of Andsmas 2018 - Day 10: Here Comes Azathoth (song)" # "12 Days of Andsmas 2018 - Day 11: Destroy the Castle Tower Newscast" # "12 Days of Andsmas 2018 - Day 12: Auld Land Syne Cover (HAPPY NEW YEAR!)